Restoration
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: Asami tries to help Korra reconnect with her past lives.


Without the connection to her past selves, Korra feels empty. She can't stand it, it's as if part of her mind is always blank, there's something _missing. _Korra used to think she was good enough, she fit the role, she gave her everything to play it. But with this disconnect, with this everlasting _pain _she has come to the understanding that she's not worth it. She's not _needed._

"They're gone, Asami. All the other Avatars, all of my _past lives_. And Ravaa- there's no way this can work."

The older woman is looking at her with such intensity Korra nearly doubts herself.

"What makes you think they're gone forever?" Asami questions.

"How are they not?"

"Aang was blocked from the Avatar State too." she points out.

"This is different."

"It's _always _different." Asami insists.

"How is this helping?"

Asami sighs. She wants to help Korra more than anything, over the past three years she actually spent a lot of time reading the history of each Avatar, but it's not helping.

"So what if they are gone, Korra?" Asami asks, tired.

"Then I'm screwed, I can't be the world's Avatar without them."

"Maybe they're blocking you out on purpose."

Korra just stares at her, she never dared herself to consider that.

"The world's a mess, and the other Avatars, they helped cause it, the imbalance of spirts and people. Maybe they understand that, and now it's up to you to help guide us into a new age."

Asami watches Korra stare at her feet, she regrets saying that, she didn't want to make this worse for Korra.

"Look, that might not be the case. I have an idea, let's meditate for an hour. Just pure concentration of where we are in this moment."

Korra raises an eyebrow. "Since when do you meditate?"

Asami laughs. "I've been to Air Temple Island you know, I picked up on some stuff."

Korra frowns. "Every time I went into the Spirit World, I got nothing."

"You're not _going _there right now. We're just going to focus on our breathing, try to take your mind off of everything else for now."

The taller girl sits on the ground and crosses her legs.

Korra slumps down next to her.

"I can't believe this." she grumbles.

"Close your eyes." Asami instructs. Korra sighs and does so.

"Imagine there is a pool of energy in your mind."

Korra tries, except she's distracted.

"Now, imagine it's starting to flow through you, going from your neck to your chest."

_How can she focus on her breathing when she's trying to tell me what to do?_ Korra wonders. _And when did she learn so much about meditating?_

Slowly, after envisioning this energy move throughout her entire body, Asami tells her to focus on each individual breath, and nothing else.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

After a slow exhale Korra can feel her body relax. There is no stress, there is just her breath and Asami's. Korra mimics her breathing, solely concentrating on that. She smiles absentmindedly.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

The wind is knocked out of her. She opens her eyes, gasping, expecting to see her hallucination and prepares to fight.

But she's lying in grass in some field, the clouds above her are grey, and she hears a girl laughing. She appears to be a few years younger than her, hands on her hips with bright green eyes and a mischievous grin.

"Come on Kyoshi, I thought you were better than _that._" she taunts giddily.

Korra has no time to process this before there is another pair of green eyes before her, looking at her worriedly.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asks, eyes wide.

Korra blinks and rubs her head, feeling slightly dazed. She smiles.

"I did it! Well, sort of. I had a flashback of Kyoshi's- but still! Asami, I'm not totally severed from my past lives!" she exclaims, beaming.

"Korra that's wonderful!"

Asami leans in and hugs her excitedly. As she pulls away, she instinctively kisses her forehead. Realizing what that must look like, she stands up, pulling the younger woman up with her.

"Let's go celebrate!" she says eagerly.

"But-"

"No buts! I know this was the first time you've felt that connection, but I can't let you over do it. Come on, I know a great dessert place that's nearby."

"Fine." Korra gives in.

Korra follows her, but she can't quite get over the fact that Asami looks strikingly similar to the girl from Kyoshi's memory.

**AN: **

**This was a prompt! It's my first Korrasami fic in two years so sorry if it's a little out of character.**  
><strong>I have a few ideas about Kyoshi and her girlfriend, so that's who the girl in the memory was.<strong>  
><strong>Also I'm not sure if Korra could actually reconnect with her past lives so I kind of improvised haha.<strong>


End file.
